


Darkspawn

by Lady_Zephyrine



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Basically Erik goes into Big Brother Mode, Found Family, Gen, Hugs, Self-Esteem Issues, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Zephyrine/pseuds/Lady_Zephyrine
Summary: Eleven seems to think that what happened to Cobblestone and Dundrasil were his fault, Erik tries to talk some sense into him.Takes place shortly after the boys get through the Kingsbarrow.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Darkspawn

**Author's Note:**

> Welp...I never thought I'd write fanfiction for this series of all things.
> 
> But truth be told, I wanted to do more than just draw these guys. There's only so much that I can do with fan art after all. Not to mention that I love the idea that the team is just one big family...though in this case, there isn't much of a team here right now.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this.

It had been several days since Eleven left Cobblestone. One would think that after becoming an adult, life would be so much easier...Especially when said adult was told that he was the reincarnation of the Luminary himself.

But no, things went downhill shortly after he set foot into Heliodor Castle. He was sentenced to death, and had been on the run since he escaped said castle. To make matters worse, his hometown was destroyed along with the people he'd grown up with. He couldn't bare the thought of what everyone had gone through in their last moments. Mum, Cole, Gemma...All of them were gone. Hell, if that letter from his birth mother was anything to go by, then this wasn't the first time something like this had happened.

...Perhaps he really was the Darkspawn? Maybe all of this really was his doing? But wasn't the Luminary supposed to be the hero? The one who banished the Dark One a long time ago? And if that were the case, then why was the King and his soldiers out for his blood?

"Something wrong?"

Eleven jumped as Erik sat down beside him, he sat with his head resting in his hand. He had been the one of the few good things to happen to Eleven since he escaped the castle. He was a bit selfish, sure, but he'd been nothing but kind to Eleven since they first met.

All Eleven did was shake his head, he didn't want to worry his new companion. But even then, Erik gave him a stern look.

"I know you're quiet and all, but you haven't said a word since we left the Kingsbarrow. You thinking about home, again?"

"...Something like that," Eleven said in his usually quiet tone. "It's just-" he paused before looking away from Erik. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't say anything. I mean, I've only known you for a few days and I'm already throwing all my problems at you."

Erik closed his eyes as he tried to think. Once an idea popped up into his head, he shrugged and looked the other way. "All right, If nothing's bothering you, then I guess I'll just leave you alone then."

Dammit, why would Erik say something like that? Eleven spoke up as if on instinct. "You don't think I'm a bad guy, do you?"

"What?"

"What?" Eleven repeated, realizing what he had just said. Erik stared at Eleven for a moment before he smirked and crossed his arms. "You're asking a _**THIEF**_ if he thinks _**YOU'RE**_ a bad guy?"

"Well..." Eleven had gone quiet...well, quieter than usual, anyway. "I was thinking...the destruction of Cobblestone, the destruction of Dundrasil, the destruction of...everyone I love...do you think this was all my fault?"

Any hint of amusement in Erik's face was now gone. Up until now, he was thinking more about that red orb than he was about his new companion. That orb was important, sure. But he couldn't leave Eleven like this.

"No, why?"

"Well...Because I always seem to be involved whenever something goes wrong. I don't have a home anymore, and I'll never get to see my family ever again. I know you're a thief, but I'm sure you've never been through something like this..."

Erik looked shocked for a moment, as if Eleven had struck a nerve. Eleven panicked, he wanted to apologize. But Erik's shock turned into concern as he placed a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. The look he was giving him was like that of an older brother who was about to scold their sibling.

"Look, I get it, losing your home, losing your family...Trust me, it sucks....But I can tell you this, none of it was your fault. Those soldiers were the ones who destroyed Cobblestone in the first place, remember?"

Eleven nodded, Erik continued to speak.

"As for Dundrasil, weren't you just a baby when that fell apart too? It's not like you could've done anything back then, anyway!"

Once again, Eleven nodded. This time, he could start to feel tears forming in his eyes.

"Now...we can't do anything about it, and all we can do now is keep going. Besides, wouldn't everyone be happy to know that you're still alive?"

At this point, Eleven couldn't contain himself anymore. He wrapped his arms around Erik and started sobbing in his chest. Erik jumped at first, he wasn't one for physical contact, but he hugged him back and rested his head on top of Eleven's. "All right, just let it out."

"...I-I'm sorry," Eleven said quietly, "I don't...I don't mean to be such a burden."

"You're fine," Erik said reassuringly. "Besides...we're friends, aren't we?"

"...Yes?" Eleven hadn't really considered it, as he initially thought that Erik would've left him behind after grabbing that orb, and he could have done so if he wanted. He still HAD friends, and he already had the orb. And yet here he was, holding Eleven like an older brother would to his sibling. And despite what he had now, his kindness didn't feel any less genuine.

Once all had gone quiet and Eleven had calmed down, Erik began to speak.

"You all right?"

"...Yes."

"Good." Erik lifted his head and nudged Eleven's arm. "Think you can let go, now? It's my turn to cook, you know."

"Right...sorry," Eleven let go of his friend and sat up straight. "But you really did mean everything you said?"

"Of course," Erik replied as he stood up and stretched. "Like I said back in the Kingsbarrow, you're kinda like a good luck charm. I know things look bad now, but I'm sure things'll get better when we get goin'."

Eleven nodded. This adventure had a rough start, and it probably won't be any easier down the line. But he couldn't help but think that everything will turn out just fine in the end as long as he was with Erik. And who knows? Maybe he'll make more friends on this adventure? Perhaps they'll treat him kindly just like Erik had when he found out that he was the Luminary? He couldn't say for certain, but he was sure they were all out there waiting to meet him.


End file.
